5 days of Halloween Terror
by InvaderMewRuby
Summary: I know it's early, but i couldn't help it! Let's just say that once Gaz pulls a pranks on 2 certain teenaged boy pranksters, she can take waay too seriously. Real summary inside. Rated T for language, blood, and violence. ZAGR
1. Chapter 1

Title: 5 Days of Halloween Terror

**Title: 5 Days of Halloween Terror**

**Summary: It was 5 days till Halloween and Gaz was tired of the past few pranks Zim and Dib have been pulling on her the past few weeks. So when Gaz has devised a plan to get back at them, things get a little bloody and a little awkward between her and Zim. But how far can she take her prank until it turns into a bloddy massacre?**

Chapter 1: Unnecessary Scares

Gaz sat on the couch reading Sleep Hollow…again. It 1:00 in the morning and she wasn't at all surprised that Dib wasn't home yet. He and Zim are normally doing something stupid to try and scare her. She shut her book for the last time and yawned. She walked up to her room trying her best to keep her eyes open. When she opened her door she saw a head on her bed. She wasn't afraid. She grabbed it and threw it on the floor. _Rubber. Just as I thought. _She said in her thoughts. She tossed her book on her bed and opened her closet door. As soon as she opened it she could feel pressure on her chest. She began to scream when she saw is was a blood covered Zim. Zim fell to the floor and began to laugh. Gaz stopped screaming when she heard laughing come from under her bed. She turned around to see Dib coming out from under her bed.

"You should've seen your face!" Dib tried to speak but he could barley do that since he was laughing so hard. Zim got off of the floor. Gaz wiped his face off with her hand and studied the blood carefully. "It's fake!!" She screamed. "Duh." The boys said in unison. They began to run with Gaz not too far behind them. "I'm gonna kill the both of you and feed your corpses to the guard dogs at the cities dump!" She screamed after them.

Zim opened the door as quickly as he could and ran out. "See ya!" Dib shut the door and continued on running. Before he could reach the safety of his room Gaz pounced on him. She started squeezing his head and beding his arm back. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Dib shouted in pain. After 5 minutes of beggin her to stop, Gaz finally got off of her older brother.

"You two are so immature!"

"What's your point!"

"When will you two learn to grow up!?"

"When we die."

"That can be arranged!"

Gaz began to chase her brother again all over the house until they finally gave up and went to their rooms to go to bed…finally.

The next day, Gaz sat alone in the court yard of the school for lunch (They're now in middle school, 8th grade). She had had enough of Dib and Zim pranking her. So she was devising a plan of her own to get them back. She looked over at Zim who wasn't eating his lunch (again) and just reading The Old Willis Place. She smiled deviously like she had a plan…and indeed she did, and Zim was involved. _They want scares, then scares they'll get._ She said in her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unwanted Flirting

Chapter 2: Unwanted Flirting

After school Gaz followed Zim home. Zim wasn't aware of Gaz following him home. He walked in his home to be greeted by Gir. "Hiiiiyaaaa maaastaa!" Gir shouted. Zim wasn't amused. "Gir take your damn nonsence somewhere else. You do the same shit everyday!" Zim shouted. Gir smiled widely. "But maaastaaa! You have a guest….and it's a girrrlll!!" Gir shouted happily. Zim's eyes widened when he felt warm breating down his neck. He turned his eyes to see Gaz. "Hi Zimmy." She said softly. Zim's whole face went red as began yelling and pushing Gaz away.

"What the fuck Gaz! What the hell has gotten into you!?" Zim began shouting. Gaz forced a smile on her face. She began to walk up to him and Zim tried to back away ending up bumping into the wall. As Gaz got closer his face got redder. "What's the matter Zimmy? Are you always this nervous and jumpy around girls?" She asked with the girliest tone she could make. Their faces were so close he could hear her breathing.

Before he could freak and run away she pinned him to the wall. His mouth opened but no words came out. "C'mon Zim. You're acting like you've seen a ghost." Gaz said. Zim was too shocked to move. Instead he just shut his mouth. Zim could feel her mouth pressing against. She was kissing him!

When she pulled away, she stared into a shocked Zim's eyes. She let go of him and walked out leaving Zim bumbfounded.

The next day Zim was completley silent. He tried to avoid Gaz as much as possible. As soon as the last bell rang Zim ran straight home and locked the door. He really didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday. He tried and tried to forget about it but Gaz's sudden affection couldn't be removed from his head.

"Hi Zim." Zim stopped in his tracks. He was trying to go downstairs but was stopped when he heard a familiar. He turned around slowly to see Gaz with a mischevious smile. "Gaz!" Zim shouted as he spun completley around. His face red and sweating, his hands twitching and his mind going blank, he couldn't think of anything to say. He just started running. Gaz started to run after him. After about 5 minutes of running Gaz finally pinned him to the ground.

She got off of him and pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt. "What's the matter Zim!? Afraid of girls!?" She questioned as she pressed her lips against his. She realized his mouth was open slightly so she kissed him with her mouth open. Zim' eyes went wide. It felt like she was kissing him for hours (it was really only for 5 minutes). Zim finally managed to push Gaz away. "What the…hell is your problem!?" Zim shouted. Gaz let go of him. "You better watch your back Zim." That was the last thing Gaz said before she left.


End file.
